


A Zora Snowfall

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz and Sidon had a bit of a sexual relationship in their past, Boys getting off, But they were never in love, Dick triangle?, Female Reader, Multi, Orgy, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: The Domain is having their once a year snowfall. Being Zora, Bazz and Sidon hate the cold. They HATE the cold. Good thing they have a Hylian who makes their own body heat! But, when the reader gets cold as well, how will the boys warm her back up?





	A Zora Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all who voted and patiently waited for this chapter. I hope it lives up to your trashy fantasies. 
> 
> This is not set in any of my other AUs/Stories but, Sidon takes his personality from Princey Prince and Bazz takes his sarcastic and cynical personality from Reporting in Captain! and a bit of PP

In a small kingdom called Zora’s Domain, there lived a prince. The princeiest prince there was. A princely prince, some would say. He was tall, kind, and handsome. Everyone in the Domain adored him.

Prince Sidon sighed and looked out the window. Everything was prepared for tonight. His subjects were preparing the fires near their pools to keep warm water flowing. Each Zora helped one another during the final hours of prep work. The prince always dreaded this day of the year. For some odd reason, on one day of the year it becomes unbearably cold. Even _snow_ falls in the Domain. _Snow!_ The prince shook his head at the thought of the white death falling from the sky. Even as he was blessed with having his own room, it still didn’t make the experience any better. The cold still sneaked in. Besides…

...he gave his own water heater away to a couple. Theirs rusted out a long time ago and they forgot to replace it. The heater itself isn’t anything special. Just some pipes to keep the water flowing into it, over the fire, and back out into the pool. Still, for a prince, it was a big deal to give his own away for the comfort of his subjects. His…’fanclub’ picked up on it and insisted he sleep in _their_ pools. But, he would much rather brave the cold with his sweet minnow than sleep in a warm pool.

The prince turned his head to see his Hylian lover. She was nearly beaming with excitement. “And why are you so excited, my love?” the prince asked. She turned her head over to him and smiled. “Because, snow is so romantic, don’t you think?” Sidon gave her a concerned look. But, allowed his minnow’s feelings to ring true. The prince turned back to the window to observe his subjects once again. _Hylians sure are strange..._

You continued to doodle in front of you. Small snowflakes danced on the paper, all flowing down onto a snowman. _Would Sidon build one with me? Will it snow that much to be able to build one?_ Your heart fluttered with excitement. _Goddess, I always wanted to feel the gentle snow kiss my cheeks as I lean up to kiss a guy!_

A groan from your love dragged you out of your loving fantasy. “It’s starting…” The windows began to shake as a howl of wind ran past. Your face dropped. _So much for romantic snow…_ It wasn’t snow at all, but rather...some blizzard. The prince wrapped his arms around himself. His hands rubbed up and down his arms to try and keep them warm. You sat up from your chair and crossed the room to where he was. The first thing you noticed was the temperature. Even with the blizzard outside, it wasn’t _that_ cold. Sure, it was a _bit_ chilly next to the window, you could give him that much. But, Sidon acted like he was on the top of Mt. Lanayru. “Are...you alright?” Sidon nodded, “Yes, love. I just can’t believe how you aren't freezing.”

A knock came to the door. “Come in!” Sidon called. In walked the prince’s best friend and captain. Bazz closed the door and bowed. “Are you doing alright, Prince Sidon.”  With a chuckle, Sidon answered, “More of less. I am simply befuddled how (Y/N) isn’t frozen by now with her tiny body.” Bazz set his spear on the wall.

“I take it since (Y/N) is here this year, you won’t need a cuddle buddy. Praise Hylia, I won’t have to hear your complaining.” Sidon shot back an unamused look.

You raised your eyebrows at both men. Bazz chuckled and clasped a hand on your shoulder. “To make things a bit warmer...w...wait...how are you so warm?” Bazz placed his rather cold hands on your cheeks. “Are you sick? Should we get someone?”

You placed your hands over the captains. “I’m the same temperature as always. My question is how are _you_ so cold?” With a slight blush, Bazz wrapped his arms around you and brought you into his chest. The captain sighed heavily. “You are so warm. Simply...heaven to be beside. Can I borrow you for tonight?”

Sidon knelt down next to you and your newly acquired add-on. He also pressed himself against you. “You’re right...she...is so warm.” You blushed as the boys began rubbing their bodies against you. “Come, let's get in the bed for tonight. I don’t think I can bring myself to detach from you.” Sidon and Bazz picked you up, neither willing to remove their body from you. Sidon flipped open the covers and brought you, him, and the captain under the fluffy blankets.

H...how did you get in this situation! Both Zora entangled themselves around you. Your tiny Hylian body was now swimming in muscles that were enjoying your heat. Sure you were warm but, they were rather cold! Your blush could only put so much heat back into your body! “W...why don’t you go around a fire or something?”

Sidon snuggled deeper into your back. “Because, love, we will dry out. But here, with you...ahhh...it is warm and we don’t dry out. But, I see what you are trying to say. Bazz, you are no longer needed to keep me warm. Please see yourself out.”

Bazz frowned at him. “Excuse me? I am the one who found out she was warm. I had her first.”

“But, she is my mate.”

“But, as a guard, I must protect her from men who want to use her.”

“Are you disobeying me?”

“Are you overstepping?”

You squirmed in between the conflicting men. “You’re squishing me!” you sweaked. Both Zora relieved the pressure but still kept contact. “Goddess above, it’s fine. You can both cuddle around me.” Sidon pouted and nuzzled his crest against you. “But, my minnow, you can’t possibly create enough heat for both of us. You are already starting to get cold.”

Sidon was right. You were nearly shivering at this point. But, you couldn’t just leave Bazz out there to freeze. And like hell Sidon would sleep in another pool and leave you alone with Bazz. “I just need to heat back up. Like doing some exercise or something.” Sidon grinned at Bazz.

The captain dipped his head towards Sidon. “You sure? You get awfully jealous.” Sidon chuckled. “I can share for _one_ night.” Both men looked back down at you.

“W...what?” you said meekly. Sidon nodded to Bazz. With some erotic wandering of his hands, Sidon began to lift up your shirt. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. “S...Sidon, B...Bazz is here!” Then, you registered smaller hands wandering over your body. A few kisses were placed on your neck from the captain. “May I...assist Sidon tonight?”

 _This cannot be happening…_ “W...w..well…” A few nibbles to your ear turned your attention back over to the prince. He kissed your cheek and whispered, “Just for one night. Besides, doesn't every girl dream of something like this?” Your head started spinning at the words coming out of your lover’s mouth. “Being...ravished by two men.” You let out a little peep when both sides of your hips were grinded against.

Bazz nuzzled in your hair and gave a grand smile. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” He nibbled the tip of your Hylian ear. “I can’t say the same for your mate, though.” Sidon chuckled at the playfulness of his captain’s words. Bazz kissed your cheek to regather your attention, “If you don’t want me, tell me now. I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable.”

You blushed at his kind words. “I...if Sidon’s alright with it...I…” Your cheeks burned with an embarrassment that crept up to the tips of your ears. Sidon chuckled and peppered your other cheek with kisses. He brushed a few stray hairs from your face and tucked them behind your ear. “We need to get those clothes off you. I bet you will be...warmer without them.” The prince leaned over you and slid his hands under your shirt, then pulled it up until it was off your body, leaving your chest was bare. Bazz gazed over you, intrigued by what he saw.

“May I touch you?” he asked. You shyly nodded. The captain placed his chilled fingers on your breast.  Your nipple immediately took to the cold and perked up. Bazz rolled his fingers over it. “What is it?” the captain asked. Sidon chuckled at his captain, “She is a Hylian. The females make milk and it comes out here.” The prince felt your other breast before leaning down to suck gently on it. Bazz, observing his prince’s actions, did the same. You relaxed your head into the pillows as both boys lapped and gently sucked away at your nipples. A few moans escaped your throat, then some more. Bazz popped his mouth off. “Nothing’s coming out. Am I...unsatisfying?” His pretty golden eyes looked up to you from his position. “N...no!” you protested. “I just...won’t make milk unless I’m pregnant.” To this, Sidon chuckled against your skin.

 _You will be by the end of tonight._ His eyes said.

And to that, you gave him a glare. _Fuck you._

Bazz smiled against your skin, “Well, I still enjoy the feeling and...seeing you moan for me.” The Zora gave you a slight wink before returning to his tasting of you.

Sidon pouted at his charming captain. The prince brought his hand up to your face and turned it towards him. He placed a deep kiss on your mouth that ended with a slight pop, “Well, if we are to ravish you properly, we need some lubrication…” The prince ran his finger along your bottom lip. “Come now, swim down there and show my captain how you pleasure your prince.” You stuck out that bottom lip he was playing with. You knew this look, he was expecting you to do exactly as he asked. A blush caked your face as you moved lower under the covers.

“What is she doing?” Bazz asked. Sidon chuckled, “Hylians don’t have sharp teeth like we do. So, it’s perfect for...ahhhh…” Sidon sighed when he felt your tongue run across his shafts. His fingers threaded through your hair as his claws tickled your scalp. “She’s good at it too…”

Light pricked at your eyes as Sidon lifted up the covers. The blush burned harder as Bazz was fixated on what you were doing. Or rather, how it would feel. The captain’s cocks began to twitch and leak onto the sheets. Sidon began rocking his hips against your mouth as his moans became louder. “Yes...goddess, suck me (Y/N)...” Your wet eyes looked up at your very happy prince. Then they moved over to the captain who was feverishly pumping himself while looking at you. When he noticed your gaze, the captain blushed and looked away. Even his legs curled up to try and block your vision of his playful boys. Still, you continued your work on the prince. Lick, kisses, and sucks had the Zora howling to his tipping point.

Sidon grasped your hair and tugged you off of his pulsing cocks. “I don’t think you want to finish me here, my little minnow.” He rested his hand on the back of your head. “But, I do think someone else might…” Sidon looked over to his embarrassed captain. Bazz returned his look with a bit of concern.

“A...are you sure it’s alright? I could hurt her or-” Bazz threw his head backwards, mouth open in a silent cry as you licked one of his shafts. You smiled at you covered the tip of one of his cocks with your mouth and _gently_ stroked the bases of both.

“You’re so sensitive, my captain” Sidon cooed.

“I could go wi...without your commentary..my...my prince.” Bazz managed to speak in between gasps and moans. He then focused his attention on the little Hylian who was pleasing him. “Y..you feel so good on me…” he confessed. “No...no wonder Sidon glares at anyone who...who looks at you...t..twice…ahhh...ahhh...” The captain’s arms twisted the sheets above his head. “Your mouth is so warm. It’s so wet…”

You couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride wash over you. Sidon was always a rather proud prince. But, his captain on the other hand, was begging and pleading his way to orgasm. His hips made tiny rolls upwards, but tried to stay in control. _He is so shy..._

The movement of the bed had you take off your mouth from Bazz’s cocks for a second. Sidon began moving behind you. “Sidon?” you asked. The prince patted at your hips and nibbled at your ear, “I was getting quite lonely over there just... _watching._ Your prince wants to play too…” You felt the familiar pressure of one of his cocks against your hole. Then, without much warning, Sidon pressed into you. You grabbed Bazz’s hips and moaned into his stomach. The captain chuckled and ran his fingers through your hair. “I told you, you would get jealous. I didn’t interrupt _your_ playtime with (Y/N).”

Sidon simply smirked and began his movements inside you, much to your delight. “Come now (Y/N), you still need to have your... _playtime_ with Bazz” the prince trilled the last part of his teasing. You tried to regain your bearings and put your mouth over the captain once more. In thanks, Bazz played with your hair. He pushed it out of the way of your face and back behind your ear. Once in place, he petted at the sides of your head. His gentleness was a stark contrast to Sidon’s rougher pace. With each thrust he brought you to the brink of ecstasy. Stifled moans and whimpers tried to escape your cock filled mouth. Bazz smiled at the feeling. “If it becomes too much, just get...get off...I would hate to...to choke my prince’s mate with my cock down her throat.” You smiled as you could just _feel_ the stare Sidon was giving Bazz. But, you chuckled when you looked up to see the smug face Bazz was throwing back.

A large hand moved under your chin and dragged your mouth off of Bazz’s cock. “Quite the naughty things you are, teasing your prince like this. How to go about this?” Fear pricked your heart as Bazz’s amused face told you what Sidon was planning on doing. The captain's side smile at you as well as the erotic touches from Sidon made you quiver with a bit of fear. “Don’t worry love, we will go slow...at first.” The prince picked you up and laid you down on top of Bazz’s chest. The captain wrapped his arms around you to hold you still. You buried your blushing cheeks into the captain’s chest. You felt the familiar feeling of Sidon’s long fingers teasing your clit. Small whimpers turned to cries as the prince took his other hand and teased your hole open.“Oh...my captain, I think our little Hylian can take both of you, actually. She’s so wet.”

Your head whipped around. Sidon had a dark and amused smile. True, Bazz was a lot smaller than Sidon but…

“Come now, (Y/N). It’s a punishment. Having so much fun with another man...naughty little thing” You blushed and pouted at your mate, “You are getting a kick out of this, aren't you? I don’t have to ha-” You cried out as Sidon guided the captain’s cocks into you. He stretched you fiercely but, not more than you could handle. Your tiny Hylian fingers dug into Bazz’s chest, trying to compose yourself as much as you could. Bazz threw his head back in pure bliss as the last of him entered you.

You picked up your face from the captain’s chest to look at him. Bazz was an absolute mess, mouth wide open in pleasurable shock, toes gripping the sheets. Goddess, his eyes drank you in. Sidon grabbed Bazz’s crest and tilted it backwards, breaking your gaze. “Don’t go thinking that this will be a normal thing, my captain. You can’t just take both your cocks and-” Sidon pushed Bazz’s hips upwards, forcing his cocks to go just a little deeper- “fuck her whenever you’d like.” Bazz gripped your hips tighter and moaned at the feeling. “You can’t just-” He grabbed the back of Bazz’s neck and pulled it towards you, making you kiss him- “kiss her whenever you’d like.”

Once the pressure relieved from his neck, Bazz threw his head backwards and ground deep in you once more. “Y...you’re teasing me, my prince. I would...I would nevahh...ahhh...ahhh!” Sidon was now grabbing his captain’s ass and pushing it upwards, only to let it back down. Bazz was fucking you, yes, but Sidon was controlling it. The feeling of being stretched and filled was almost too pleasurable to bear.

Bazz tried to set his own pace, but that was immediately shut down when Sidon squeezed his hips. The captain winced in pain until he once again gave all control to his prince. “You are as much of a plaything to me as she is, my captain. Now, (Y/N) already had me inside her…”

Bazz’s eyes blew wide. “Y...you must be joking, my prince. Y...you wouldn’t fit…” But to this, Sidon leaned over and opened a drawer in the nightstand. He held up a glass bottle filled with blue liquid for Bazz and you to see. You felt the captain sink into the bed underneath you.

“You...you know what...maybe I should just leave you two alone for tonight. I’m sure you need some quality time…” Sidon brought his fingers underneath Bazz’s chin. “And leave you out in the cold? What kind of prince would I be then? Besides...you can’t just leave (Y/N) unsatisfied.”

Bazz smiled nervously. “W...why don’t you do that with your mate? We can...both pleasure her, right? We are trying to get _her_ warm………..my prince?” Sidon didn’t stop his moments for a second. He lifted Bazz’s hips onto his legs. You felt the captain squirm from nerves. Well, nerves and Sidon’s lubricated finger began playing with his ass.

“Come now, take it like you did when we were young.” Bazz’s face turned to pure mortification. You turned around to give the prince a questioning look. Sidon returned it with a cocky smile. “We had a go with each other between the sheets when we were young. Now, if I remember correctly, you liked having me inside you. Why so upset? You are having me _and_ having your cocks played with.”

Bazz looked up at his prince. Then, closed his eyes as Sidon began his descent into him. Bazz clawed at the sheets above him as his prince stretched him out with one of his cocks. You smiled a bit, his face was a mix of pain and pleasure. You decided to rock your hips slightly to try and help him get through the pain. “You are so sweet,” Bazz commented through his pain.

Once Sidon was buried to the hilt, he growled. You looked up at your satisfied mate. However, the amusement on the prince’s face was...unexpected. His lips curled into a smile and whispered, “Now, I need to make sure _all_ of my subjects are taken care of…” Sidon grabbed you under your arms with his one arm and lifted you up into a sitting position. You felt something cold and wet pushing against your ass.

_Sweet merciful Hylia…_

“I’m full enough! Y..you don’t need t...tah…” Sidon pressed his finger knuckle-deep into your ass. You squeezed around it and Bazz, causing both boys to moan in pleasure. With a bit of physical encouragement on behalf of Sidon, you began to move up and down on both Bazz’s cocks and Sidon’s finger. You let out mewls and moans of pleasure. And those sweet sounds had an effect on the two Zora. A once blushy and embarrassed captain now rolled his hips along with you. Sidon kissed your neck and played with one of your breasts. “How do we feel?” Sidon asked. “Is it...is it everything you dreamed of?” You could only moan and cry out as your head was too fuzzy to think.

You felt the exiting of his finger, only to be replaced by the tip of his cock. He slowly began his descent into you. Goddess, he was big. You swore he was reading your thoughts as the prince leaned down and whispered, “You don’t have to take all of me. Take what you can. I only want to pleasure you.” You nodded at his words. Slow rocking of his hips along with Bazz’s had your head spinning. You were so full. Goddess it was too much pleasure to be in right now. Your face was hot from passion and your legs were shaking from the amount of cocks being stuffed into you. Your tiny hands gripped onto the arm that was holding you up like it was the only thing keeping you together.

Sidon rocked his hips a bit faster, making Bazz and you moan. Each time he would press into his receivers, Bazz’s cocks would push upwards into you. Three cocks... _three cocks_ stirred you up and had you in a mess.

Sidon slowed down and grabbed Bazz’s hand, placing a thumb on your clit. You tighten from the gentle pressure of simply placing his finger on your swollen bud. “Rub here,” the prince commanded. “But, gently.” Slow swirles flicked over your clit as Sidon began the chain reaction once again.

Too much, this was too much. You pressed the back of your head into Sidon’s chest. Your toes began to curl and grip began to tighten as you felt the pressure wanting to release. Your Hylian ears turned downward as you caught both boys smiling at you. “Come for us, love” Sidon cooed. Bazz put more pressure onto your clit, “Send your cum down my cocks, (Y/N).”

Bazz began to thrust into you with more force, as did Sidon. Tears ripped from your eyes as you were in absolute ecstasy. You swore your heart was about to burst from how fast it was beating. Goddess, why have you never done this before, it feels amazing! Sidon nipped at your neck as he and Bazz continued their sweet coos and enticements to get you to come.

“Come on him, my love. Let him feel what it's like to have a goddess break over him.”

“I...I want to pleasure you...please...please give it to me.”

And that was it. You screamed as you squeezed the cocks that were shoving inside you. Everything was stars and pure pleasure as you came. Your eyes couldn’t focus on anything. Goddess, it was pure ecstasy. Sidon kissed your head as you were working through your orgasm. “Good girl, look what you are doing to Bazz…” You focused just long enough to see him twitching, his eyes pleading for a release. “Beg for him,” Sidon pleaded. The prince picked up his pace, causing your orgasm to re-heightened but also bring the captain closer to his own.

You managed to find enough sense to beg in this miserable situation. “Come in me, Bazz. I...I want your cum. D...dirty me…” The captain threw his head back and pushed deep inside you. You felt pressure in your womb followed by cum leaking out between the crevice of his two cocks. The captain cried out as his legs desperately tried to curl back into him. You swore he was going to shatter before you by how much he tensed up. But before he could, Bazz leaned back into the mattress and relaxed. The poor thing was completely exhausted and blissed out. Well, that could make two of you.

But, there was the matter of the smiling prince behind you. He still made slow rocks into your body, a silent beg for him to reach his own end. However, he took you off his cocks and laid you down to the side. Your body embraced the sheets, grateful for the sense of comfort they brought. You couldn’t say the same for the poor captain. Bazz was taken from the soft sheets and flipped over in front of his prince. A small whine escaped from his mouth. “I know...but, aren't you _sworn_ to serve your prince?” Bazz shot Sidon an exhausted and unamused look. Sidon returned it with equal vigor and pressed inside the face-down-ass-up Zora. Bazz buried his face into the pillow. Yet, the prince wouldn’t have any of that. He pulled the back of Bazz’s headtail, forcing his head to snap backwards. “Come on, I can’t have you relaxing on the job.”

Bazz gritted his teeth. “This wasn’t in the contract.”

Sidon simply chuckled. “True, think of it as a perk. Now-” Sidon slapped Bazz’s ass- “get me off.” Your cheeks burned with embarrassment as the once proud Zora guard was now the prince’s personal toy. But, by the fact that his cocks were firming back up, you assumed he was enjoying it. Sidon kept a firm grasp of his toy’s headtail. The other hand was either slapping Bazz’s ass or grasping it. “You want to join back in?” Sidon looked over to you. Goddess, you just got enough strength to sit up! How do these boys still have energy? Well, Sidon could always fuck at three in the morning, but still! _They must have more muscle than I thought._

“I...think I am content with watching…” you blushed. Bazz shot you a look and then grabbed your arm.

“You aren't going cold on us. I’m having my ass fucked to keep warm. Come here.” Bazz pulled you under him and wrapped an arm around your waist, hoisting your hips up to his own. “Now, keep your mate and I warm.” Bazz placed his re-hardened cocks inside you once again. His moan tickled the ear that he was nibbling on. “Just like that...Just like that…”

Sidon placed his head on Bazz’s shoulder to tease his poor captain. Or, rather, his mate. “My love, I think you are enjoying my captain a bit too much. But, how can I blame you? He is rather adorable.” The prince nibbled at Bazz’s face fins, causing the captain to blush. “Don’t act so dominant, Bazz. Remember who is _fucking_ you right now…”

You were really starting to wonder if it was even about warming _you_ up anymore. Both boys were lost in pleasure, begging for another or their first release. Maybe it was a Zora thing. Mating was something that Sidon enjoyed above all else, but...for Bazz to be this far gone as well, you could finally understand why Rivin kept a close eye on his daughter. Well, any Zora parent for that matter...

Bazz’s moans became louder and louder. Sidon pulled back on the captain’s headtail, “So close already? Hylia, when was the last time you got laid?” Bazz dipped his head into your neck, desperate to avoid his prince’s teachings. “Always the busy Zora...Go ahead, my captain. Spill inside my precious mate.” Bazz’s breaths became ragged as he was whimpering now. The poor Zora was caught between embarrassment and orgasm. He couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“(Y/N)...I...I’m going to…” He pulled you in deep as his second orgasm filled you up. He stifled his moans by burying his face into your neck. You felt hot tears drip onto your skin. The poor thing, how long has it been since he had this?

“Good, keep nice and tight for me, Bazz.” Sidon picked up his pace and shifted his hips at an angle. Moans and pleasurable sounds erupted from the large Zora. “Bazz...goddess above you feel so good…” More and more moans came out until he stilled his hips against the captain’s ass. The prince made a mess out of the the captain, both inside and out. One cock exploded inside him, filling his hole. The other dripped copious amounts of cum down his back. The whole while, Bazz hid his face into your back, forcing his exhausted body to receive the load his prince was giving him.

All three of you fell down onto the bed with Sidon on your left and Bazz on your right. Someone pulled the sheets back over your little fish sandwich, tucking you in for the night. And, with one arm from each boy laid across your body, you fell asleep, keeping yourself and them warm for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick triangle...


End file.
